war zone
by imhereXD
Summary: prussia is fighting russia but russia wins and take prussia home to tend to his wounds. whats gonna happen YAOI! soory about the fail summary just please read... maybe some mpreg if i get enogh reviews ok?


Prussia was on the ground of the Russian battlefield after a fight with the Allies. Blood flowed from multiple open wounds and stained his dark blue uniform and the deep snow beneath him. He wraps his arm over a large gash on his stomach and coughs up a little blood. His vision became blurry when he tried sitting up. The Prussian lifted his other hand to wipe the blood from his mouth and groaned softly from the pain. He shivers violently from the cold and didn't seem to hear the footsteps approaching him

"Well here we have such a wonderful country that will become one with me da"

Hearing the voice, he had immediately turned, then tried to stand up.

"Where are you going there is nowhere to run!?"

"Tch..." He weakly stood, coughing out some blood as he hunched over in pain.

"Awww you must be in a lot of pain you will come with me and I will heal you"

"As if..." He stated before taking his chance to attempt to leave and find shelter so he wouldn't freeze to death or something.

"To bad your coming whether you want to or" he replied cooly with the creepy smile on his. He grabbed the German and dragged him back to his home. Despite his attempts to free himself, he had been dug to the others home.

*at the house* we are here make yourself comfortable da?"

"Like that's possible.." He said weakly, looking around.

"Hmm... what are you looking for? Are you looking for a way to escape because you won't leave my site!" the Russian said giggling a bit at the German. "I will tend to your wounds now" he said "strip!" he commanded

"Fine..." The German scowled before hesitating and had removed only his shirt and pants.

"I meant everything." the Russian smiled with excitement

"No." He refused completly, glaring and shivering. Russia raised his hand and slapped Prussia with a force that made the German fall on his ass "now I will say this again strip." the Russian commanded once again. Prussia had scowled, before hesitating but removed his boxers.

"Much better" he said happily. Russia licked his lips in anticipation "now to tending your wounds" The Russian started bandaging the German up. Though being uncomfortable, he didn't refuse though stayed silent. Russia finishes wrapping Prussia "all done now are you thirsty?"

"...Ja.." He said, watching him carefully.

"Ok I'll get you some water" Russia goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water and puts aphrodisiac into it. He watched the other leave, wanting to put his clothes back on.

"Here drinks this it will make you feel better"

He took the glass, looking into it suspiciously, before drinking it. Russia goes to the couch and sits down "how do you feel Prussia"

"Weird...W-What did you put in that?"

"None of your business... why don't you come sits down on the couch by me?" he replied with a smirk

Now, he was worried...Hesitantly he had sat down by the other, still feeling weird. "Can I put clothes on...?"

"No." Russia said as he loomed over Prussia

"Of course..." He mumbled, looking up at the other, not liking how he was feeling.

"Now..." Russia gets closer to Prussia's face and crushes their lips together for a kiss. Prussia went to move away, but oddly...He found himself liking it. Now he knew what was in his water. Russia's hand found the German's nipple so he tweaked it not breaking the kiss. The German moaned into the kiss. He didn't just like it, he needed it. And he kissed back. Russia broke the kiss and caught his breath seeing the Prussian hot and bothered he moved his lips to Prussia's other nipple. Prussia panted softly, before moaning as the others lips made contact with his nipple. The Russian was slowly getting hard from hearing Prussia's moans. He slowly unbuttoned his pants along with Prussia's he slowly grew hard from the pleasure, panting softly. Russia took both of their members out and rubbed them together He moved his hips a bit as they were rubbed together.

"u-ugh I can't take it anymore!" Russia pushed down Prussia and slid himself into Prussia.

Prussia gasped as the other slid into him suddenly, and closed his eyes though ignored the pain since he came in dry.

As the Russian kept thrusting he felt himself get close to coming. He clamped on to Prussia's member and started pumping him

The Prussian moaned, and soon came, panting.

Sometime afterwards the giant came into Prussia filling him to the brim. Panting he spewed out

"F-feel b-better little one?"

Prussia groaned as the other came, filling him up.

"J-Ja..." He, of course was still under the drug in his system, but it was soon wearing off.

"w-well then get some rest then my love" the Russian brute pulls out and falls asleep on top of Prussia

"Ja..." He repeated softly, as he soon fell asleep under the other.


End file.
